


Let Them Come

by jarethsdragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarethsdragon/pseuds/jarethsdragon
Summary: “Let them come,” Hanzo said, staring at the bed.





	Let Them Come

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas. Sorry...another Hanzo fic is turning epic and I only have a few small things to share right now.

Hanzo Shimada, the oyabun of the Shimada clan and arguably one of the most feared people in all of the Japanese underworld, smoothly loosened the royal blue tie, undoing the knot before tossing it aside on a chair. He smirked as he rubbed his gloved fingers along his slightly stubbly cheeks. The small phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his precisely tailored pants to stare at the small screen. Sighing, he answered it, “Mochi mochi.”

There was a small pause, a nervous gasp. “Sir—that is—I—.”

Hanzo glowered as he undid the shiny belt buckle and pulled the smooth, soft leather through the loops. “And?”

There was a nervous rustle as Hanzo looped the belt in his hand. The voice on the other end of the line shook slightly, “Well...sir. They have...that is—.” Hanzo snorted impatiently. “Well, they have contacted us again.”

Hanzo unbuttoned his vest and dropped it on top of the tie, keeping the belt in his hand. “And is that all?”

“Well...no, sir.” There was a cough and a choking sound. “No—that is not all.”

“Quit wasting my time,” Hanzo snapped. He set the belt aside long enough to begin unbuttoning his silk shirt. “What did they say?”

There was a long, embarrassed pause as he unfastened the last buttons and slid his gold cuff links through the cuffs to set them aside. Finally, the other voice replied, “Well, sir. They’ve offered—.”

“No.”

“Sir! They’ve offered 225,000 for—.”

“No,” Hanzo snorted, picking up his belt again.

“Uhh...sir, it’s 225,000. They—they said it was their final offer.”

“And that is important?”

“Yes...no—yes!”. The voice dithered on the other end of the line. “They said it was their final offer. And—and Overwatch does not—.”

“I do not care,” Hanzo replied evenly as he picked up the belt again. He stared at the smooth leather strap in the dim lights of the bedroom. The penthouse apartment had low lights and an electric view of the entire city through the floor to ceiling windows. “Was there anything else?”

The voice snapped shrilly. “But sir—it’s Overwatch!”

He shrugged, flicking his wrist and appreciating the loud snap of the leather in the still air. “I do not care who it is.” He cracked it again, the sound echoing in the room. “If there is nothing else, then—.”

“With all due respect, sir, Overwatch has offered 225,000 for the safe return—.”

“And?”

“And...they are going to come in after—.”

“Let them come,” Hanzo replied, walking towards the bed.

“But, sir—!”

“Let them all come,” Hanzo frowned. “We will deal with them then.” He stared at the belt again and smirked to himself. It was supple and smooth and fit well in his palm. The minion burbled more excuses and he simply interrupted. “I said—let them come.

“Now, do not interrupt me again.” The minion’s voice cracked nervously again in a ringing sound. “I will be...ahh...occupied all evening and will turn you over to them if I am interrupted again.”

“Yes, sir! Of course, sir!”

“Good,” he nodded. Without another word, he ended the call, tossing the phone aside. He snapped the belt one more time, relishing the almost silence of the bedroom. Walking up to the side of the bed, he stared down with a devil-may-care smirk on his face. “Now you have my...undivided attention.”

You whined softly around the huge ball gag stretching your mouth wide open as the somewhat flexible silicon filled your mouth and cheeks. You were stretched out on the immense bed on your belly, your arms and legs spread wide. There were soft leather cuffs on your wrists and ankles, with chains wrapped around each bedpost. A thick bolster was under your hips, bending you up and offering your most intimate core up to the air.

“Now, let us get back to what we were doing, shall we?” he purred, running a smoothly gloved palm over your buttocks. You shook your head nervously, your eyes goggling at the sight of the leather belt folded in his hand. “I believe that we need to work on things.”

You whined and shook your head again, trembling. You had been like this for a long time—it felt like forever. Your arms and legs were taut and your muscles ached as he kept you tied up like this. To make it worse, you were exposed to whatever he wanted to do to you.

A leather finger drug from your ass to your clit, dragging along the screaming nerves and making you whine again. You jumped again as his finger pushed into your slick. He snorted softly, pushing in up to the hard stop of his knuckles. You rocked slightly as he began moving back and forth, in and out. You whimpered again, your face flushing red as you buried it in the sheets.

Hanzo hummed as he felt you start to shiver, your legs shaking slightly and your hands in tight fists above the leather cuffs. “I truly do not know which to enjoy first.” He laid the cool leather of the belt over your shoulders, smirking as you gasped and jerked. “I cannot decide whether to take your ass first or second.” 

You yelped and jerked, your muscles tightening around his finger. You heard him laugh as he pulled out and then wiped his moist finger on the back of your thigh. His finger did not do more than press against your tiny asshole before you yelped and arched with a wordless, muted cry.

“Oh, I will have your ass, kanmi,” he chuckled. “I will have you in every way you have ever imagined. Perhaps even in ways that you have never thought of.”

He cocked his head as you squirmed in agonized embarrassment. “I think that you have led me on a merry chase and now...it is time for my reward.”

You tried to protest—to tell him no or to tell him you never meant to lead him on—but only soft sighs and squeaks came out. The bed’s thick mattress dipped as he climbed on. The leather belt lifted and wrapped around your neck. Then you heard the ominous sound of a button—who knew that had a sound?—and then crackle of a zipper. Then, you felt his hands kneading your lifted ass and then another shift of the mattress as his hot cock pushed into you.

“You are sweet and hot,” he purred. His hips slid forward and back slowly, making you gasp as he moved. “I will enjoy breaking you.”

His hands moved underneath you and began squeezing your breasts. You had no idea how he managed to balance, but his hands were busy with your oversensitive breasts as his cock scraped inside of you. You wailed and had only a brief respite as one hand released your breast to press into the mattress.

He heard you, of course, and laughed, “I will break you. You will know that I am your master with every part of your body and soul.”

He sped up, making you clench and your teeth grind against the silicon in your mouth. You couldn’t help but squeeze him as your body rocked on the bed. You shook in the chains, tugging them futilely. He pounded into your core, scraping your insides in the most delicious way, and then stopped.

“I am going to make sure that you know I own you,” he whispered. “I will mark your skin and every bruise, every mark—everything will remind you of me.”

You wailed, shaking your head and unconsciously tugging on the belt. The leather tightened around you unsurprisingly, making you gag slightly. He was never going to break you. He could mark you. He could do what he wanted, but he would never—ever—break you and make you his slave!

He pulled back, leaving your body only to have his mouth replace his cock. His tongue teased you, dipping just barely into you before pulling back. A slick, leather covered finger rubbed your clit, making every nerve light up. Just as you got that figured out, then he switched so that his tongue began running over that tight little nubbin of nerves and his finger going to dip inside you. You felt the tension rise, the tightness filling you and twisting you to his pattern, his rhythm. Everything felt tight and like you were about to scream, when he stopped.

His teeth nipped your skin over your shoulder blade, hard enough to make a little red mark in a soft oval. He waited, watching as you panted and tried to relax. Just as it seemed like you were starting to pull down, he thrust inside, making you squeal again. One hand grabbed the belt and the other balanced on the mattress as his hips snapped back and forth again.

“I think I will start with your nipples, kirenia, and put gold loops in them with sapphires dangling from them. I will put gold and jewels in your hair. I will take you to a traditional horishi who will put the two twining Shimada dragons in sapphire blue here on your hip, surrounding the kanji for my name. I will put gold earrings in your ears to match the gold collar I will lock around your neck.” He thrust harder. “I will put you in jewels and lock you in gold and wrap you in silk. Everything you could ever want as long as you are mine.”

His hips stuttered, the thrusts jerking roughly and his hands tightening on you. Your eyes went wide for a moment as your pleasure welled up around you. You whined shrilly and shook your head as he groaned and sped up even more.

He laughed, feeling you clench around him even harder and the slight give as your back curled up against him as much as you could. “You are mine.” He panted, shifting slightly to a new angle that made you squeal again. He sped up even more, his hips snapping faster. You knew exactly what he was going to do and you shuddered. That sent a thrill down his spine and he hissed, “I will make sure you will always be mine.”

You wailed and shook your head again as his hand went underneath to squeeze and tease your breast. He was hammering into you with an almost punishing rhythm that made you squeeze and jerk. You couldn’t stop any of it—not the pounding between your legs or the massaging of your breast and teasing of your nipple or the pleasure that seemed to drown you.

You screeched as you finally dropped over the edge and your climax buried you. He didn’t seem to slow or change—in fact, he seemed to go even faster in that breath-taking, uneven way. You whined, shaking your head to try to mumble for him to stop, to pull out, but instead he thrust hard one more time and you could almost feel the cum pour into you as his cock jerked.

“Ahh...kirenia....” He sighed in pleasure, shuddering as the last of his seed sprayed into you. “I will make sure you will always be mine—by starting our family right now.”


End file.
